Audience measurement of media (e.g., movies, television and/or radio (broadcast, multicast, pay-per-view, Internet protocol television (IPTV), satellite, terrestrial, streamed, etc.), stored audio and/or video media played back from a memory such as a digital video recorder or a digital video disc, audio and/or video media played via the Internet, video games, etc.) often involves collection of media identifying data (e.g., signature(s), fingerprint(s), identification code(s), channel information, time of consumption information, etc.) indicative of media presented at, for example, certain locations (e.g., statistically selected households) and/or in connection with certain individuals (e.g., statistically selected people). In some instances, an entity collecting the media identifying data is also aware of one or more characteristics (e.g., demographics) of the locations and/or individuals (e.g., panelists) to which the identified media was presented. Used in combination with the known characteristic(s), the media identifying data provides information related to media exposure and/or consumption indicative of amount(s) and/or type(s) of people that were exposed to identified piece(s) of media.